Cita a ciegas
by amsp14
Summary: One Shoot. JL. No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por su amiga, pero había aceptado participar en una cita a ciegas... pero no una cita a ciegas muggle, sino una cita a ciegas mágica.


_Hola a todos y a todas. Esta pequeña historia es un intento por responder a un reto que impuso LPDF para esta semana. El tema era una cita a ciegas y la extensión no estaba regulada; además era indispensable que dijera la oración: "Esto es imposible". _

_Quiero agradecer a Sara Fénix Black por haber leído el fic y darme su opinión antes de publicarlo._

_Espero que les guste…_

.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º

**_Cita a ciegas _**

Ella se preparaba para salir. La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas, pero tanto había insistido Emma que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Ella sabía que su amiga tenía razón, llevaba más de dos meses de auto compadecerse y eso no estaba bien.

Su situación era bastante peculiar: había descubierto que estaba enamorada del chico más popular del colegio. Sabía que él también estaba enamorado de ella, él se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, pero ella no se había dejado convencer. Siempre había considerado que ella no era la chica para él y que, definitivamente, él no era el chico para ella:

Él adoraba el quiddich, ella lo odiaba.

Él era el chico más popular del colegio, ella la sabelotodo tragalibros.

Él era el héroe, ella el cerebro.

Él era el sueño imposible de casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts, ella la pesadilla de la mayoría.

¿Cómo podía funcionar una posible relación en tales circunstancias? Ella tenía razón al negarse a aceptar salir con él¡eso era imposible! Pero por más que quiso alejarse de esa situación, ella había terminado dando el brazo a torcer y sin que él se enterara, se había enamorado como una colegiala… en otras palabras, se había comportado como el resto de las chicas del colegio y esto era lo que le había impedido demostrarlo: su orgullo no le había permitido dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

En fin, dos meses después de su graduación del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ella se encontraba sentada frente al espejo de su cuarto preparándose para una cita a ciegas. Había cepillado concienzudamente su cabello, se había maquillado, se había puesto su mejor vestido, pero no conseguía que sus ojos mostraran la luz de una ilusión o el deseo de conocer a un prospecto de relación. Eso de la cita a ciegas se veía cada vez más como una mala idea.

– ¿Estás allí? –preguntó Emma desde la puerta del cuarto– ¿ya estás preparada?

– Sí –respondió ella con un susurro– no logro comprender como me dejé convencer por ti…

– Eso es muy fácil –dijo alegremente la chica– es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora…

Emma había invertido muchas tardes de las dos últimas semanas en convencer a su amiga de que una cita a ciegas era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento:

¿Cómo una chica tan lista y linda como ella iba a permanecer encerrada en su casa sin más tarea que contar los autos que pasan por la calle?

¿Por qué desperdiciar los mejores años de su vida en esperar el ingreso a una universidad muggle?

¿Por qué no aprovechar su tiempo en fomentar relaciones interpersonales?

Por eso Emma la había convencido en realizar esa locura… una cita a ciegas, pero no una cita a ciegas muggle¡no! _una cita a ciegas mágica_…

Ustedes se preguntarán en qué se diferencian las citas a ciegas mágicas de las muggles, y la respuesta es muy sencilla: las citas a ciegas mágicas son realmente a ciegas. Existe una poción llamada _aplatonicus_, la cual deben tomar los dos involucrados antes de encontrarse, esta poción no solo les impide percibir los rasgos físicos más característicos de otra persona que haya ingerido la poción, sino que afecta el habla, de manera que la voz se percibe completamente diferente a como es en realidad. Así pues, en una cita a ciega mágica, realmente te encuentras a ciegas ante la persona que te están presentando.

– Te ves preciosa –dijo Emma colocándose tras ella frente al espejo.

– No mientas –dijo ella mirándola por medio del espejo– no consigo verme siquiera aceptable.

– Estoy segura de que le vas a gustar… te aseguro que él es la persona ideal para ti.

"¿La persona ideal para mí? Esto es imposible, ya existe esa persona ideal para mí… pero dejé pasar mi oportunidad" pensó silenciosamente.

– ¡Apúrate! –la animó Emma– ya es casi hora de que encuentres a tu cita en **Las tres escobas**.

– Lo sé, lo sé –respondió ella– ya me voy, solo dame la famosa poción.

– Claro –respondió Emma sacando un frasco de entre su túnica y notando la expresión de susto de su amiga– no vaciles, no la preparé yo… él la hizo. –aclaró refiriéndose a su novio.

– Bien, la tomaré –y sin pensarlo dos veces ingirió todo el contenido de la botella que tenía en sus manos.

.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º

El ya estaba en el bar. Había llegado hacía algunos minutos. Uno de sus mejores amigos se había presentado en su casa y lo había obligado a salir. La verdad es que había estado tentado a no asistir a la cita a ciegas que le habían concertado. Nunca le habían llamado la atención ese tipo de situaciones, pero la llegada de su amigo le había impedido "dar el esquinazo" a su cita; ya que le había hecho ver el mal momento que pasaría la chica si la dejaba plantada.

Así que ya estaba allí. Había tomado la poción antes de salir y como no tenía problemas para reconocer a nadie que ingresara en el bar, seguía esperando pacientemente. Fue entonces cuando sucedió, una chica con un vestido rojo había ingresado rápidamente al bar. A él le fue imposible detallar los detalles del rostro de la chica, así que se levantó prontamente y se le acercó.

– Hola –dijo él cruzándose en su camino– ¿vienes a una cita a ciegas? –preguntó adornando sus palabras con una gran sonrisa.

– Hola –respondió ella– parece que sí…

Juntos se acercaron a una mesa y se instalaron en ella. Ambos estaban bastante nerviosos, no por que creyeran que iban a echarlo todo a perder, sino por que ambos deseaban ser los mejores en todo y eso incluía cualquier situación en la que se encontraran.

– ¿También sientes que alguien más está hablando por tu garganta? –le preguntó el chico a la vez que le proporcionaba un menú.

– Sí –dijo ella sonriendo– es extraña la sensación de oírte hablar con una voz extraña…

– Se debe al jengibre de la poción –dijo él a manera de explicación– hace que tu garganta esté mucho más libre y te hace más fresca la voz.

– Sí –corroboró ella– supongo que el romero también influye en la profundidad que adquiere la voz luego de ingerir la dichosa poción…

Luego de un momento, ninguno de los dos supo que más decir acerca de la poción, así que ambos se callaron esperando a que el otro hablara, el silencio se hizo un poco denso y sin poder evitarlo, ambos soltaron la risa a la vez… a partir de allí, la situación se volvió un poco más amena.

Era extraño para ambos tratar de mantener una conversación con una persona a la que no le distingues el rostro. Los dos intentaban sonar alegres, ella no había podido evitarlo, cuando tomó la poción había tomado también la decisión de disfrutar esa tarde aunque no fuera con la persona con la que le gustaría estar; él por su parte seguía considerando lo mal que podría sentirse la chica si las cosas no iban medianamente bien, así que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por ser agradable.

La conversación se fue relajando y comenzaron a hablar de sus gustos, sus aficiones, sus metas más próximas, etc.

Ella estaba sorprendida, él amaba el quiddich, incluso parecía que era bueno en ese deporte; según contaba era bastante popular en su colegio, aunque no le había dicho cuál era esa institución; le gustaba leer novelas muggles, aunque no era un tragalibros; y otras muchas cosas más. Parecía el chico perfecto, y tal vez hubiera sido perfecto para ella si su corazón no tuviera ya un dueño bastante bien definido. Emma tenía razón, el chico era agradable; y si no fuera por que su corazón ya estaba ocupado, le habría seducido la idea de llegar a algo con este desconocido.

Él por su parte también había hecho muchos descubrimientos acerca de la joven que compartía la mesa con él. Parecía ser muy similar a la mujer que le robaba el sueño: dispuesta a analizar todas las situaciones más de una vez antes de tomar una decisión; con poca paciencia para el quiddich, aunque fuera capaz de presenciar todo un juego solo por que algún amigo participaba en él; una sabelotodo con tendencia a ser una enciclopedia ambulante tanto en lo mágico como en lo muggle; estricta con las normas hasta el punto de desesperar a los que intentaban olvidarlas, etc. ¡Cómo le recordaban todas estas características a la mujer de la que se había enamorado!

Él, al igual que ella, había terminado Hogwarts unos meses antes y al graduarse había visto por última vez a la chica que quería. Ella le había regalado una media sonrisa a la hora de despedirse y no la había vuelto a ver. Además, él había sido muy insistente con ella, pero la chica nunca le había dado una oportunidad de intentar una relación entre ambos. Por eso era tan duro para él darse cuenta de que en el mundo existía una chica muy similar a la que amaba, pero que no podía ocupar su corazón.

– Te pareces tanto a él… –susurró ella.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó el chico intrigado por lo que había escuchado– ¿qué dijiste?

– ¿Yo? Nada… –dijo ella intentado desviar la atención del chico de las palabras que habían salido sin querer de su boca– No he dicho nada.

– Sí lo dijiste –aseguró él– lo único es que no escuché a quién es que me parezco.

La sencilla risa de él fue lo que la decidió… le dio confianza, sintió que podía fiarse de él. Ya estaba segura de que no era posible que se enamorara de él, así que ¿por qué no?

– Hay un chico, se llama James –dijo sonriendo al pronunciar su nombre– él es un compañero de graduación. ¿Te dije que me gradué hace dos meses de Hogwarts? –sonrió nuevamente al decir esto– él es muy especial…

El joven frente a ella se enderezó prontamente al escuchar el nombre del colegio.

– …creo que te pareces a él.

– ¿Y eso es bueno? –le preguntó el chico.

– Sí –le respondió– ¿qué haces?

El chico se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y había alborotado su cabello, luego, con prontitud había tomado sus anteojos y los limpiaba duramente con la servilleta.

– Nada –respondió él colocando sus anteojos en el lugar adecuado para facilitarle la visión, de todo menos de la cara de la chica que tenía en frente.

– Por un momento, pensé que te habías alborotado el cabello y habías limpiado tus anteojos… eso habría hecho él.

– ¿Él?

– James, el chico del que te estaba hablando. A él es que te me pareces… claro que no sé si sus rostros serán parecidos, pero…

– Crees que nos parecemos –completó él.

– Exacto.

El chico estaba confundido. Definitivamente la joven estaba hablando de él. ¿Quién sería ella? Lo más probable era que la conociera… y considerando las cosas que le gustaba hacer y todo lo que habían hablado, solo había una posibilidad: ella era Lily Evans, su gran amor…

Entonces sucedió. Creo que no lo había mencionado, pero la poción _aplatonicus_ deja de surtir efecto cuando sucede una de dos cosas: reconoces a tu interlocutor o termina la cita. Es por eso, que en ese preciso instante James tuvo la confirmación que necesitaba: Lily Evans estaba sentada justo frente a él y la mirada soñadora de sus ojos lo había dejado sin habla. Ella no estaba viéndolo, parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos, observando los recuerdos de su interior.

En un instante, miles de preguntas se agolparon en la cabeza de James:

¿Cómo era que ella lo había relacionado con él mismo? A él le había costado hacerlo y, como todos sabían, invertía horas completas solo en observarla y descubrir esos pequeños detalles que hacen que una persona sea única.

¿A qué se debía esa mirada soñadora? Ella nunca había mostrado interés en él, incluso cuando él le insistiera constantemente en la posibilidad de salir juntos alguna vez. Podría deberse a añoranza de su época colegial, pero solo hacía dos meses que se habían graduado…

¿Por qué lo había llamado por su nombre? Bueno, podía deberse a que así se llamaba pero ella había sonreído, y eso hacía la diferencia al menos para James.

¿Especial? Ella había dicho que James era especial, así que lo había evaluado a conciencia (como todo lo que ella hacía…) para obtener un veredicto que lo catalogaba de esa manera.

¿Alborotado el cabello y limpiado sus anteojos? Eso era lo que hacía cuando estaba en un apuro grande. Era una acción reflejo que no podía evitar… y ella la había asociado perfectamente a la situación actual…

En fin, algo no calzaba para James. La chica que siempre quiso y la que se negaba a sentarse siquiera a su lado, estaba sentada con él en esa mesa y pensaba que él era especial. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

– ¿Realmente crees eso? –preguntó con su voz habitual.

– Sí… –dijo ella volviéndolo a ver atentamente. Había notado que la voz del chico ya no era la de unos momentos atrás, es más, había notado cuál voz era; pero la respuesta había llegado a sus labios y sin pensarlo la había dejado salir.

Los dos jóvenes se miraban atentamente. Seguían sentados uno frente al otro en medio del bar, pero para ellos no había nadie más en kilómetros a la redonda. Ninguno de los dos hacía intentos por desviar la mirada¿y si el otro desaparecía en ese instante?

Fue entonces cuando ella lo hizo. Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios y se quedó a vivir en ellos creciendo a cada instante. Era increíble la forma en que una sonrisa podía iluminar un rostro que había estado apagado por dos meses completos.

– ¿Remus te convenció de que participaras en esta cita a ciegas? –preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

– Sí, fue muy insistente, incluso hoy llegó a mi casa para asegurarse de que no te iba a plantar…

– Era de suponer, Emma hizo lo mismo.

– Ellos son tal para cual, por eso están juntos –dijo él cerrando el tema de sus amigos– ¿por qué aceptaste una cita a ciegas?

– No estoy muy segura –dijo ella provocando que él se sorprendiera– Emma es muy insistente y bueno, he pasado estos últimos dos meses sin salir de casa, pensando mucho en todo lo que pasó en Hogwarts, recordando, analizando… en fin¿por qué no salir un poco?

Él movió sus manos y atrapó las de ella. Lily sintió como un cosquilleo le recorría los brazos y se instalaba a lo largo de su columna vertebral, era una sensación nueva para ella… y muy placentera.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó más cosas del colegio, para ambos era claro que la vida les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y los dos estaban más que dispuestos a tomarla…

Tomados de la mano, se levantaron de sus asientos y dejando dinero sobre la mesa, se dispusieron a dejar el local que tantas veces habían visitado con sus amigos durante su época de estudiantes, pero que ahora los veía partir juntos, como ambos deseaban que siguiera sucediendo.

– Me alegra que decidieras venir… –dijo él casi susurrándole.

– A mí también… –dijo ella en el mismo tono– a mí también.

.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º

_Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia está dedicado a **Elassel Granger** (de LPDF), quien me escribió un mensaje esta semana. Sus líneas me motivaron a escribir algo nuevo y publicarlo, así que ¡va para ti wapa!_


End file.
